


La Jalousie engendre toujours la tristesse

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Italian Mafia, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Toute l'histoire se déroule du point de vue de Tsunayoshi Sawada ! C'est un étudiant qui vient de perdre son travail. Heureusement, il a un voisin des plus généreux. Mais est-ce bien d'accepter ce travail ? Cela ne va pas le faire souffrir encore plus finalement ? Surtout qu'en connaissant le travail de son voisin... Il ne vaut mieux pas trop s'accrocher à lui.





	La Jalousie engendre toujours la tristesse

**_La jalousie engendre toujours la tristesse_ **  

**...**

Je m’appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suis un étudiant dans une fac spécialisée dans les métiers de l’enfance. Etant l’ainé d’une grande famille, je me suis souvent retrouvé à m’occuper de mes frères et sœurs. J’ai développé à leur contact une attirance pour les enfants et leurs petites bouilles. Je ne sais pas encire si je veux devenir maitre d’école ou travailler dans une garderie. Physiquement, je suis assez spécial comme garçon : je suis plus petit que les autres personnes de mon âge, mes cheveux sont bruns tirés vers le roux malgré mes origines japonaises et mes yeux sont bruns, seule partie normale de mon corps. 

Voilà cinq mois que je suis arrivé à la face et à mon nouvel appartement par la même occasion. J’ai pour voisin un homme albinos qui part tard le matin et rentre tard le soir. En fait, je ne le rencontre que lorsqu’il revient de son travail. Le soir, je travaille en tant que caissier pour payer mon loyer. Mais ces derniers temps, c’est devenu difficile à cause des examens... J’ai loupé le travail pendant une semaine pour les révisions et mon patron m’a viré. Si je ne trouve pas un travail bien payé avant la fin de la semaine, je ne pourrais pas payer mon loyer et continuer mes études. 

Je suis en ce moment dans la galère la plus complète. La sonnerie de mon appartement retentit. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer que tout va mal et je vais ouvrir. C’est mon voisin. Je me force à sourire : 

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » 

« Et bien, ma mère m’a envoyé un gratin et c’est un peu trop pour moi tout seul. Vous voulez en manger avec moi ? » 

« Un gratin ? Pourquoi pas. » 

En fait, ça tombe à point nommé : je n’ai pas put acheter mon repas et il n’y a plus rien à manger dans le frigo. Je lui demande d’attendre un peu, le temps que je prenne mes clés. Il patiente et je reviens plus tard. Je ferme la porte et le suit. Nous entrons dans son appartement et je me retrouve la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ça n’a rien à voir avec mon appartement. Il a vu ma tête et m’explique d’une voix amusée : 

« J’ai acheté l’appartement et donc j’ai fait quelques modifications. » 

Seulement "quelques" ? Il se moque de moi là. Le salon et la cuisine était une même pièce. La séparation se fait par un bar et une petite estrade où se trouve ce qu’on pourrait appelé la cuisine. Toute la pièce est immaculée blanche et la plupart des meubles en métal ou en bois noirs. Tout ce luxe me mettait mal à l’aise, moi, jeune étudiant désormais fauché. Mon voisin sortit du réfrigérateur le fameux gratin et des bières. J’ai du mal à ne pas loucher sur la marque de ces dernières. Je me doutais bien que cet albinos avait de bons moyens financiers, mais là, c’est trop pour mon petit cœur. 

Je bois cul sec la pièce que l’albinos me tend. Il se contente de me regarder avec amusement. Il m’en donne d’autres et je les bois toutes. Au final, je suis ivre et lui n’a rien pris. Je me sens plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve. Mais il s’assoit à côté de moi, ça me réveille un peu. Il me chuchote à l’oreille : 

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n’est ce pas ? » 

Je ne voudrais rien dire, mais je n’arrive pas à contrôler ma langue et ça sort tout seul : 

« Ouais... ! Et c’est vraiment pas cool... » 

« Qu’est ce que c’est ? » 

« Bah, tu vois, avec les exam’ bientôt, faut réviser. Et j’me suis fait virer... !! » 

« Oh, c’est affreux. » 

Il est maintenant en train de nicher son visage dans mon cou. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, je frémis... 

« Et si j’peux pas payer, j’vais d’voir partir... » 

Là, il se redresse d’un coup et me regarde bizarrement. Enfin, je vois flou alors je ne sais pas trop comment il me regarde. D’un coup, je sombre. Heureusement, demain c’est dimanche. Sinon, j’aurais été mal... 

**oOo**

Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de tête. J’essaye de discerner quelque chose, mais il fait sombre. Je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi. Après tout, je n’ai pas de matelas d’eau. Ça fait bizarre, mais ça détends. Je me rallonge. Je sens alors un autre corps à côté de moi. Je le tâte. Il est nu. Je blêmis et je vérifie si je porte des vêtements. Je sens le tissu sur moi et soupire de soulagement. 

Mes mains retournent sur le corps de mon voisin. Je n’avais pas fait attention, mais il est vraiment bien foutu. Je glisse vers ses cheveux que je caresse. J’entends un grognement et l’instant d’après, je me retrouve contre lui. Je prends une jolie teinte carmin et tente de me dégager, mais il ressert son emprise et j’abandonne. Je l’admire pour passer le temps. Nos lèvres sont un peu trop près et je suis un peu trop coller à son torse. Je préfère baisser la tête. Mes cheveux ont du lui chatouiller le nez car il se réveille. Rien qu’à l’idée qu’il va nous voir ainsi, je me mets à rougir pour deux. 

« Bonjour Tsuna. » Me dit-il tout simplement alors que je n’arrive pas à aligner deux syllabes. « Tu sens bon. » 

Il vient d’humer mes cheveux, sa tête plongée dans ma chevelure brune-rousse. J’arrive à peine à dire merci, mais il sourit. Malgré qu’il ce soit réveiller, il ne me lâche pas. Nous restons dans cette position dix bonnes et longues minutes. Je n’ose pas me dégager. 

« Tsuna. Tu as besoin d’un travail n’est ce pas ? » 

« O... Oui... » 

« J’ai quelque chose à te proposer alors. » 

Je le regarde. Ma curiosité est touchée et j’espère que ce sera un travail qui va me permettre de continuer mes études. 

« Comme je travaille beaucoup, quand je rentre, je ne suis pas d’humeur à faire le ménage ou à préparer à manger. Tu pourrais le faire pour moi. Je te payerai bien sûr. » 

Jouer aux femmes de ménages... J’y ai déjà pensé mais le salaire n’est pas suffisant et généralement, les maisons sont trop loin. ? Là au moins, je n’aurais pas à payer le transport et je pourrais le faire à n’importe quelle heure. Mon voisin aux cheveux blancs se penche à mon oreille et me chuchote le salaire. Je relève la tête d’un coup. 

« Vraiment ?? » 

« Je ne mens jamais. » 

J’accepte immédiatement et il me sourit. Il avance son visage vers moi. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu’à quelques millimètres. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. L’albinos pose doucement ses lèvres sur ma joue après avoir juste frôler les miennes. Je deviens une jolie pivoine. Il rit doucement. Je comprends qu’il l’a fait exprès et je boude un peu. 

« Tu devrais aller te changer Tsuna. Tu vas m’aider pour les courses. » 

Je me détache enfin de Byakuran, avec un étrange sentiment de tristesse. Je retourne chez moi et me change à la vitesse de l’éclair, ayant hâte de retrouver mon voisin. Je mange tout de même avant de partir et hop, je suis dehors. Je m’assois contre le mur devant la porte de l’albinos. Si celui-ci me payait vraiment la somme promise, je pourrais payer mon loyer dès le premier jour de travail. 

Il sort enfin, je me relève et lui sourit. Il me le rend et m’entraine au super marché dans lequel je travaillais avant d’être viré... Il me donne un cadi et en prend un autre. Je le regarde bizarrement : pourquoi a-t-il besoin de deux cadis pour lui tout seul ? Ça je le comprends bien vite en voyant le nombre impressionnant de sachets de marshmallows qu’il met dans son cadi. C’est stupéfiant... 

A la fin des courses, nous avions cinq sac chacun dans les bras. La joie et l’humour sont pourtant au rendez-vous. Peu importe le temps qu’il peut faire, j’ai l’impression que rien ne peut faire perdre le sourire à Byakuran. Et même me voir manger des marshmallows est marrant. Il parle à ce petit carré mou et rose puis le gobe d’un coup. Je suis par contre sûr qu’il le fait exprès pour me faire rigoler. 

Je l’aide à ranger les paquets, me familiarisant avec les lieux. Il me fait une liste des plats que je devrais lui préparer et me donne les recettes qui vont avec. Je n’en connais pas la plupart, mais à mon avis, il y a trop de gâteaux aux marshmallows. Je ne peux pas changer les plats, mais je pourrais toujours changer la quantité de sucre. Je vais devoir faire des essais... En tous cas, demain, je n’aurais pas de problèmes. Il m’a demandé une simple salade avec pommes dauphines. Pour ce soir, je lui ais plutôt proposer de commander chinois. N’ayant jamais gouté, Byakuran a tout de suite dit oui. 

J’ai apporté mes devoirs à table, car il a insisté pour que nous mangions ensemble, mais au lieu de virer mes affaires, il se poste à côté de moi et commence à commenter tout ce que je révise. Il m’explique même ce que je n’ai pas compris. Grâce à lui, le lendemain, lors du contrôle surprise, je n’ais eut aucun mal à le réussir. Une fois de retour chez moi, je suis tout de suite allé chez mon voisin pour lui préparer son diner. 

**oOo**

Les jours passent, Byakuran est toujours gentil avec moi, même s’il se comporte tout le temps de façon gênante. Il ne fait pas l’idiot, mais il m’embrasse dans le cou ou m’enlace tout le temps. J’ai un peu de mal à rester concentré dans ces moments-là, mais en même temps, je n’arrive pas à le repousser. J’apprécie même ces instants et j’ai juste envie de me blottir contre lui... 

Un jour, après les cours, Gokudera, l’un de mes camarades et également mon ami, me demande de l’aide pour une leçon qu’on vient de voir. Or il est samedi. Et les samedis, Byakuran rentre plus tôt que les autres soirs. Je ne peux donc pas me permettre d’être en retard. Je propose plutôt à Gokudera d’aller chez moi pour les explications. Il me parait très content de visiter mon appartement. Une fois de retour à l’immeuble, je fais entrer mon invité chez moi et passe en cuisine pour préparer le gratin préféré de Byakuran. 

Gokudera me regarde faire. Une fois le plat au four, je me tourne vers mon camarade : 

« Désolé, c’est pour mon travail. » 

« Tu fais du lèche-botte ? » 

« Non ! Je dois faire les repas de mon employeur et faire le ménage chez lui. C’est mon travail. » 

« Et il te paye quoi ? 2€ de l’heure ? » 

« 50€ le repas, plus 35€ l’heure de ménage... » 

« Oh putain... » 

« En plus, ce n’est pas loin puisqu’il habite juste à côté. » 

« C’est ton voisin ?? Trop fort ! T’es le meilleur Tsuna !! » 

Je lui souris. C’est vrai que j’ai eut de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Lorsque le gratin fut cuit, je le recouvre d’un film plastique et je vais le mettre dans la cuisine vide de mon voisin. Je retourne ensuite auprès de Gokudera et finis de lui expliquer la leçon. Nous nous sommes ensuite mis à parler de tout et de rien. Gokudera me regarde bizarrement, comme s’il me déshabille du regard... J’essaye de ne pas y faire attention, me concentrant sur autre chose. 

« Tsuna... » 

Je le regarde et remarque qu’il est soudain beaucoup plus près... Son regard est encore plus brulant que tout à l’heure... Il me fait peur... 

« Tu as beaucoup de suçons dernièrement... Tu as un petit ami ? » 

Par reflexe, je pose ma main sur la dernière marque rouge faite par Byakuran hier soir. Je bégaye, légèrement rouge. 

« N... Non... Tu te fais des idées... C’est la saison des moustiques, c’est pour ça... » 

« Tant mieux alors. » 

Il s’approche encore plus et m’attrape, m’empêchant de m’éloigner. 

« Je t’aime Tsuna. » 

Et sur cette déclaration, il essaye de m’embrasser. Je le repousse du mieux que je peux. Mais Gokudera est plus grand et plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais pas le tenir à l’écart indéfiniment... Heureusement, j’ai un ange gardien et celui-ci ne veux pas que Gokudera m’embrasse, tout comme moi. 

« Tsuna~! On mange ensemble ?? » 

La personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce n’était autre que mon voisin. En entrant dans le salon, il vira à un rouge inquiétant. Il était très en colère... Byakuran se jeta sur Gokudera et lui assena une pluie de coups. Le tout jeune homme essaya de se défendre, mais le plus âgé ne retenait aucun de ses coups et ressemblait à une vraie bête sauvage. 

Gokudera finit par s’écrouler, assommé et couverts de bleus et de commotions. L’albinos me prit dans ses bras, moi pauvre petit animal apeuré... 

« Il t’a embrassé ? » Me demande-t-il d’une voix dure. 

En fait, Gokudera avait put le faire, juste avant que mon voisin n’arrive. Pour seul réponse, des larmes dévalèrent mes joues comme un torrent. Il m’embrasse alors doucement et je m’agrippe à lui de mes mains tremblantes... Il se sépare de moi et me regarde avec amours. 

« Tsuna... Tu ne veux pas venir habiter chez moi ? Comme ça je pourrais te protéger. » 

J’hésite... Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée... Mais l’amour doux et tendre qu’il dégage m’attire. Il est tellement gentil avec moi... En même temps, j’ai peur de succomber : je ne sais pas ce qui m’attend... J’ai peur d’avoir mal, de le regretter, de me reprocher mon choix, de m’en mordre les doigts... Son doux regard est posé sur moi. Il est si sincère, si aimant, si franc, si honnête... Même en rêve, j’aurais du mal à le repousser avec un tel regard. J’ouvre la bouche et j’accepte. Je ne le sais pas, mais je vais souffrir à cause de cette décision. Plus que si j’avais dis non. 

Gokudera fut mis à la porte et les quelques rares meubles de mon appartement furent déménagés dans celui de Byakuran. Il insista pour que je dorme avec lui et je dus bien capituler. Je continu mon travail de préparer les repas et de faire le ménage. Mais, maintenant, la différence est grande : Byakuran me rejoint à midi à l’université et nous mangeons ensemble le matin et le soir. Je me sens de plus en plus attiré par Byakuran. Peut être suis-je amoureux ? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr... Comment savoir qu’on est amoureux ? Je ne sais pas non plus ? Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Enfin si, mais j’avais quatre ans à l’époque. Je ne me rappelle même plus à quoi elle ressemblait et je ne me rappelle plus quels sentiments j’avais ressentis à ce moment-là. 

 _« Amour !_  

 _Tout le monde accourt._  

 _Nos cœurs sont à toi_  

 _Et tu fais la loi._  

 _La haine est en prison._  

 _Le traitement que nous lui réservons,_  

 _Vous donnera des frissons._  

 

 _« Où es-tu, Amour,_  

 _Toi qui m’as donné le jour ?_  

 _J’hésite et je peine,_  

 _Guide-moi à toi,_  

 _Pour que je sorte de ça,_  

 _Et que je découvre la passion qui est mienne._  

 

 _« Je ne sais pas s’il est là, le fil rouge qui nous relit, mon amant et moi._  

 _Je bascule, je dégringole,_  

 _Dans le précipice de la peur_  

 _Qui se trouve dans mon cœur._  

 _Mais son amour me charme et m’affole._  

 _Et finalement, de ses craintes, j’en rigole._  

Finalement, même si je ne suis pas sûr, je décide d’appeler le sentiment que je ressens "Amour". Depuis cet instant, sans vraiment m’en rendre compte, je suis plus attentionné envers lui et aussi plus tactile. Les câlins et les baisers sont plus nombreux et plus passionnés. Nous étions sur un petit nuage. 

**oOo**

Un soir, alors que j’attends mon tour pour la douche, on toque à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. Devant moi se tient un homme assez sombre, autant par son expression que par son physique : des cheveux noirs corbeaux courts, un costume tout aussi noir et une expression de glace. Je me force à sourire pour ne pas paraitre malpoli : 

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? » 

« Je voudrais voir le chef. » 

« Le chef ? Vous avez du vous tromper de porte. » 

« Non. Je sais qu’il est ici. » 

L’homme me pousse et entre dans le salon. Il se met à crier de sa voix froide et dure : 

« Byakuran ! Sort de ta cachette !! » 

Sur les fesses, je regarde l’homme dans le salon. Je me demande pourquoi il appelle Byakuran "chef". L’eau de la salle de bain s’arrête de couler. Un froissement de tissus de fait entendre et Byakuran entre dans le salon avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Je baisse tout de suite les yeux à terre, un peu gêné. 

« Je ne me cachais pas, je prenais une douche. Qu’est ce que tu veux ? » 

« On a besoin de toi au club : Mukuro fout encore son bordel. » 

« Et vous avez besoin de moi juste pour ça ?? » 

« C’est toi le patron je te rappelle. » Déclare l’arrivant d’un ton neutre. 

Pourtant je ressens son irritation. Byakuran soupire bruyamment et va se préparer. L’homme se tourne vers moi. J’ai l’impression que ses yeux noirs me sondent de la tête aux pieds. Après une longue minute de silence lourd, il prend la parole : 

« Alors c’est toi le nouveau jouet de Byakuran... » 

« J... Jouet ? » 

« Mais tu n’as rien de spécial. Tu ne feras pas long feu. » 

Je veux lui cracher quelque chose, mais il a raison et je le sais bien : je suis juste quelqu’un d’indéfini dans une foule de personne et je suis la foule, parce que je ne suis personne. 

« En plus, tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu n’es pas important pour lui ça veut dire. Tu ferais mieux de t’en aller avant qu’il te mette à la porte. » 

Je suis figé sur place. Ses paroles sont comme un douloureux poignard planté dans mon cœur. Mais une fois encore, c’est lui qui a raison. Le seul fait que je ne sache pas pourquoi il l’a appelé "chef" est une preuve. Pourtant, en même temps, j’ai l’impression qu’il est mieux pour moi de ne pas connaitre certaines choses de Byakuran. C’est une réalité qui me tiraille car je l’aime et je veux tout savoir de lui, mais ma raison préfère rester sourd à cet appel de mon cœur et aveugle au mystère qui entour celui que j’aime. 

L’albinos est de retour. Il porte un costume aussi noir que celui de son compagnon. Je baisse la tête. Je me doute bien que mes yeux reflètent ma tristesse, mes inquiétudes et mon hésitation. Mon amant ne le voit pas, concentré sur autre chose. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre nous trois. Je me sens invisible, inexistant à ses eux. Ils sont partis et j’éclate en sanglots. Les mots de l’homme en noir m’ont blessé, mais lorsque Byakuran m’a ignoré, oublié, mon cœur s’est brisé. Car il venait de donner raison à son acolyte... 

Les heures passent et j’attends son retour. Je viens de faire un cauchemar où je voyais le corps de mon ancien voisin inerte et froid. J’ai envie de le sentir contre moi et de sentir son odeur de lilas et de fraise. 23h passé, il n’est toujours pas là. J’angoisse... Le sommeil veut me pousser dans mon lit. J’attendrais le temps qu’il faudra ! 

2h01. Je prends du café pour me réveiller, l’anxiété me donne une sale tête : des cernes noires et creusées soulignent mes yeux. Mon teint est pâle et j’ai beau boire tout le temps de l’eau, ma gorge reste sec, comme un mauvais présage. 

5h33... Je dors debout mais Byakuran n’est toujours pas là. Je n’ai plus d’ongles, je les ai rongés par inquiétude. Soudain, je me redresse, parfaitement réveillé ! Je viens d’entendre un bruit qui ressemble beaucoup à celui d’une clé dans une serrure. J’attends, l’espoir renaissant en moi. La poignée se baisse et la porte s’ouvre. Je me lève de ma chaise et je cours vers l’arrivant qui n’est autre que l’albinos. Seul de surcroit. Tant mieux, je n’ai pas envie de revoir ce salaud aux paroles tranchantes. Sans lui souhaiter un bon retour, je me blottis contre lui, souriant en sentant sa chaleur, si différente de la froideur de mon rêve. 

« Tsuna ? Ça ne va pas ? » 

« Si... Maintenant si. » 

Il me caresse la tête avec sa douceur habituelle et il resserre sa prise sur ma taille. Je suis bien contre lui. Tous mes soucis s’envolent. 

« Hibari t’a dit quelque chose, n’est ce pas ? » 

« ... » 

Je me doute bien qu’Hibari est l’homme de tout à l’heure. 

« Dis-le-moi Tsuna. » Exigea doucement Byakuran. 

« ... » 

« Tsuna. » 

« Il m’a dit que tu allais bientôt me jeter... » Dis-je très rapidement. 

« Et tu l’as cru ? » 

« Je... Je ne sais rien de toi... » 

Byakuran me regarde. Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et me murmure un simple mais profond "désolé". Il m’embarque jusqu’au canapé et s’y assoit avec moi. Et là, il me dit tout : il est un homme de l’ombre, un mafieux réputé dans le milieu, surtout grâce au club qu’il a créé et qu’il gère. Hibari n’est autre que son fidèle second, responsable de a sécurité. Il m’avoue aussi qu’il a eut de nombreuses conquêtes, mais qu’il n’a jamais aussi sérieux qu’avec lui. Ça semblait irréel, mais je voulais le croire car aimer n’est pas si mal. Rassuré, je m’endormis dans ses bras, mon manque de sommeil me rattrapant. Cette fois je ne fis pas de cauchemar et je pus tranquillement dormir. 

**oOo**

Des jours plus joyeux les uns que les autres se succédèrent. Mais il y avait une personne qui ne partageait pas cette joie. Chaque fois qu’il vient, Hibari me semble plus froid, comme si un sombre sentiment le ronge. Un soir, alors que Byakuran vient juste de rentrer, il arrive dans l’appartement. Il n’a pas dans son assiette, comme si quelque chose terrible est arrivée. En le voyant dans cet état, mon aman se lève rapidement du canapé. Ils murmurent entre eux. Apparemment, aujourd’hui ne va pas être un jour joyeux. 

« Tsuna, je dois y aller, un petit problème à régler. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais ne t’inquiète pas et ne m’attends pas pour le dîner. » 

Et quelques secondes après, la porte claque. Sa phrase n’a fait que plus m’inquiéter... Mais il pense pouvoir renter pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit et cela me redonne confiance. Je décide en tous cas de lui obéir et je mange seul. Ça me fait un peu de peine, mais en même temps j’ai faim. Je vais m’assoir sur le canapé et met la tête pour m’occuper. Les heures passent et finalement je m’endors sur le canapé. 

Je fais de nouveau ce funeste rêve où je vois Byakuran mourir... Je bouge pendant mon sommeil et je me tourne sur la télécommande de la télé. Je sursaute à cause de la musique du flash info. J’ai du changer de chaine en me couchant sur la télécommande. Je ne vois pas encore très clair. Par contre j’entends parfaitement... 

« Très tôt ce matin, le corps d’un homme d’une vingtaine d’années a été retrouvé dans une ruelle. » 

J’ouvre les yeux d’un coup, mais il n’y a pas encore de photos... Je commence à ressentir le stress qui m’envahit... 

« D’après les premiers examens, il serait décédé suite à une hémorragie interne dut à un coup de couteau dans le flanc. » 

Je vois la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux. Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps. Une photo s’affiche enfin et mon sang se glace dans mes veines. 

« L’homme se nommerait Byakuran. Il serait le directeur d’un club et semblerait avoir des contacts dans la mafia. Selon une première enquête, le principal suspect serait Mukuro Dokuro. Il serait le premier ennemi de la petite liste du défunt. » 

J’éclate en sanglots, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Byakuran est mort. Il n’a rien fait de mal... Ce jour-là, je ne suis pas allé à l’école. J’ai passé ma journée à pleurer. Les jours suivants furent identiques. Je pleure encore et encore. Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter... Je sombre un peu plus chaque minute dans le désespoir. 

**oOo**

La personne qui entra dans l’appartement le lendemain ne découvrit qu’un pâle corps sans vie. Je ne me suis pas tué, je n’en n’ai ni le courage, ni la force. L’homme s’approche de moi. A travers mon œil vitreux, je ne le reconnais pas. Il m’est inconnu. Mais en y regardant de plus près, j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu ses yeux vairons... 

« Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Byakuran m’a demandé de m’occuper de toi. » 

« Il est mort... » Je murmure d’une voix lente et faible. 

« Je sais... C’était dans son testament. » 

L’un de ses yeux est rouge, tandis que l’autre est bleu-noir. Ah oui... Je m’en rappelle maintenant... J’ai vu les mêmes yeux sur la photo du tueur de Byakuran... Je quitte le canapé pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Je n’ai plus de forces, mais j’utilise le peu qu’il me reste pour me débattre. Enfin... C’est plus "gigoter" que "se débattre".  

On sort de l’appartement, notre appartement, à Byakuran et à moi ! C’est la seule chose qui me reste de lui... Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues. Pendant le voyage dans la voiture de Mukuro, je reste muet, les larmes coulant toujours, les unes après les autres. 

**oOo**

Deux semaines sont passées depuis mon départ de l’appartement. Mukuro essaye de me nourrir à chaque repas. Je suis libre de circuler, mais je reste allongé, ne mangeant quasiment rien. Finalement, un jour, Mukuro arrive avec un pistolet. Je le regarde, mon regard toujours aussi vide. La vue de l’arme à feu ne me faisant pas du tout peur. 

« Je vais t’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé et si tu n’as vraiment plus la force de vivre, je te tuerais. » 

« Tuez-moi tout de suite... » 

Mukuro refuse d’un mouvement de tête et s’assoit à côté de moi. Il me raconte que Byakuran et lui étaient des amis d’enfance. Pur leurs clans, ils étaient ennemis, car ils se disputaient souvent pour un rien. Mais ça n’avait jamais été le cas. Il se mit à parler ensuite d’Hibari, le fidèle second de Byakuran, rongé par la jalousie. L’homme aux cheveux noirs s’estimait meilleur que Byakuran et voulait sa place depuis longtemps et à tous prix… 

« Alors... C’est lui qui... » Ma voix s’étranglait dans ma gorge. 

« Qui a tué Byakuran. Oui. » Finit-il pour moi. 

C’était donc Hibari qui était la cause de ma tristesse, juste parce qu’il avait été jaloux... ? Pourtant, malgré le fait que je connaisse désormais la vérité, je n’ais toujours pas retrouvé ma rage de vivre. Savoir qui est le tueur m’importe peu. Tout ce qui m’obsède c’est que la personne que j’aimais et que j’aime encore est morte. Mukuro le voit dans mon regard éternellement et à tous jamais vide. Il met la balle dans l’arme et me vise. Il tire et je m’effondre par terre, enfin mort, enfin libéré de cette tristesse. Je l’entends tout juste murmurer avant que mon âme s’envole : 

« Je suis désolé que tu ais du subir tous ça, Tsunayoshi. » 

Pourtant, étrangement, je ne regrette rien. Ni ma rencontre avec Byakuran, ni ma mort, car j’ai quelqu’un à rejoindre dans l’autre mode... 

 **Fin**  

**°0o0°**

**Note de l’auteur :**  Alors ? Vous n’avez pas trop pleuré ? x) 

Voilà un bel OS qui finit à la fois bien et à la fois mal ! 

Une petite reviews ? 

(Au fait ! Le poème est de moi :3) 


End file.
